Love in Silence
by Exo124
Summary: Ada rasa suka yang terpendam. Hanya untukmu. Melihat senyummu, melihat matamu indah bagaikan masa depanku. Andaikan saja kau tau, tentang hati, tentang perasaan ini. Yang selalu kupendam kepadamu. Sedalam apapun perasaan hanya dapat kupendam. Karna pada kenyataannya rasa ini terlarang. Kaisoo atau Chansoo / GS /REMAKE
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **KAISOO** atau **CHANSOO**

 **WARNING GS**

•

•

•

'Ada rasa suka yang terpendam. Hanya untukmu. Melihat senyummu, melihat matamu indah bagaikan masa depanku. Andaikan saja kau tau, tentang hati, tentang perasaan ini. Yang selalu kupendam kepadamu. Sedalam apapun perasaan hanya dapat kupendam. Karna pada kenyataannya rasa ini terlarang.'

•

•

•

Matahari yang baru muncul di pantai Kondoi tampak Indah. Udara dingin perlahan menjadi hangat. Cahaya matahari memantul diatas permukaan air laut.

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis. Terpaan angin laut mengibaskan rambutnya, ia melepaskan sandalnya dan membiarkan tergeletak ditepi pantai. Kaki telanjangnya kembali merasakan dinginnya air laut yang bening.

Pandangan Kyungsoo menyisir seluruh sudut pantai Kondoi. Menikmati keindahan alam yang mempesona. Diatas dermaga buatan, ia menangkap sosok bayangan yang sangat familiar. Kyungsoo seperti mengenalnya.

Ketika Kyungsoo hendak memanggil namanya, pria itu menoleh terlebih dahulu kearahnya. Ia tersenyum. Mereka sama-sama tersenyum. Kyungsoo menemukannya disini, ada sesuatu yang hilang sejak dia pergi.

 _Kali ini. Detik ini._

Melangkah mendekat untuk berhadapan. Desah nafas terdengar diantara mereka yang saling diam enggan untuk berbicara.

"Apa kabar?" tanganya mewakili pertemuan.

"Kau tidak pernah bilang kalau ini tempat pelarian mu" kata Kyunsoo sembari meninju dadanya seperti dulu.

Namja itu merentangkan kedua tangannya. Kyunsoo menyambut hangat dengan sebuah pelukan. Betapa Kyungsoo sangat merindukan namja itu. Namja yang pernah menuai pedihnya sakit hati akibat ulahnya sendiri.

"Aku merindukanmu" bisik namja itu dengan lembut ditelinga Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo merasa kehangatan matahari tidak lebih hangat dari pelukan yang dirasakannya sekarang.

 _HAI~~~_

Semoga kalian menyukai prolog yang pas-pasan ini hihi *v


	2. Begining of Happiness and Destruction

_**LOVE IN SILENCE**_

.

.

.

.

 **WARNING GS AREA**

 **GET AWAY IF U DON'T LIKE IT!**

 **YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**

.

.

 _p.s: Kalimat miring bisa flashback bisa juga kata hati_

.

.

Di sebuah taman kampus terlihat dua yeoja yang sedang terlibat perbicaraan serius. "Aku yakin. Chanyeol serius menjalani hubungan denganku" Tegas Kyungsoo kepada Luhan, sahabatnya yang selalu mengomentari setiap namja yang mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Tapi aku tau Chanyeol seperti apa, Kyung aku takut kau hanya dijadikan mainan olehnya" Bantah Luhan. ia tau betul siapa Chanyeol. Namja playplayboy yang suka mempermainkan yeoja. Luhan mengenal Chanyeol karna mereka satu jurusan di kampus. Betapa terkejutnya Luhan, ketika tahu Chanyeol mendekati Kyungsoo bahkan mereka sudah jadian. Menurut Luhan keputusan Kyungsoo untuk menerima Chanyeol terlalu cepat.

"Lu tolong jangan menilai Chanyeol seperti itu. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan ketulusannya, Lu" Ucap Kyungsoo. ia mencoba menyakinkan Luhan bahwa yang ia ketahui itu salah "Percayalah, aku akan baik-baik saja" Lanjut Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum simpul.

* * *

-0o0-

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACK~_**

 _Dua hari yang lalu_

 _Chanyeol tiba-tiba menarik tangan Kyungsoo, ketika Kyungsoo baru saja keluar kelas mata kuliah. Kyungsoo kaget_

 _"Ada apa Chan?" Tanya Kyungsoo panik._

 _"Ikutlah denganku sebentar, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu" Kata Chanyeol masih tak melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Kyungsoo._

 _Disudut kampus Chanyeol menyudutkan Kyungsoo ke dinding. Chanyeol tersenyum lembut dan genggaman kasarnya berubah menjadi lebut. Mendadak Kyungsoo merasa seluruh tubuhnya bergetar, nafasnya sedikit tersengal. Ia membalas senyum Chanyeol._

 _"Kyungsoo boleh aku meminta sesuatu?" Tanya Chanyeol halus._

 _"Maksudmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo, ia tidak mengerti maksud Chanyeol._

 _"Aku ingin memintamu. entah kenapa aku merasa setiap kali bersamamu aku menjadi berbeda" Chanyeol memegang kedua tangan Kyungsoo. Ibu jarinya bermain diatas permukaan kulit tangan Kyungsoo._

 _"Kau..."_

 _"Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku, Saranghae Kyungsoo" Potong Chanyeol cepat dengan wajah yang serius. Kyungsoo tak sanggup mengedipkan matanya ketika melihat Chanyeol seperti ini._ _Kyungsoo merasa didalam hatinya ada banyak bunga bermekaran. Ia merasa senang ketika Chanyeol mengungkapkan perasaannya. Sejak awal Kyungsoo sudah mencintai Chanyeol._

 _"Asal kau tau Chan dari awal perkenalan kita, aku merasa sudah terhipnotis olehmu. Nado saranghae Chan" Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul_

 _Saat itu juga langsung Chanyeol memeluk Kyungsoo erat. Kyungsoo membalasnya. Daun-daun pohon bertebaran dihempas angin. Cuaca yang mendung menambah keromantisan tersendiri._ _Sejak itu Kyungsoo percaya bahwa Chanyeol namja yang tepat untuk menemaninya. Sudah berbulan-bulan mereka dekat. Teleponan setiap malam, jalan bareng, bahkan mengerjakan tugas bareng meskipun tidak sejurusan. yang Kyungsoo tau dunianya semakin berwarna._

* * *

-0o0-

* * *

"Kalau memang itu pilihanmu, aku tidak bisa bilang apa-apa lagi" Perkataan Luhan seperti orang yang putus asa.

"Tenanglah Lu aku pasti baik-baik saja. Chanyeol aman di tanganku" Balas Kyungsoo menyakinkan Luhan.

"Aku percaya kamu bisa merubah Chanyeol yang liar menjadi baik, tapi aku masih ga yakin ia benar-benar baik atau cuman pura-pura"

"Chanyeol sudah meminta maaf dan mengakui bahwa ia akan taubat"

"Aku harap benaran taubat bukan cuman dimulut aja" Celetuk Luhan

"Luhaaaan!" Kyungsoo sudah keabisan kata-kata untuk menyakinkan sahabatnya itu agar percaya dengan Chanyeol. Tapi hasilnya GATOT*gagal total wkwk

* * *

Di sebuah kafe yang menyediakan berbagai macam kopi, tampak Chanyeol duduk bermesraan dengan para yeoja. Ia tampak bahagia dengan para yeoja yang mengelilinginya. Chanyeol tak sendiri ada beberapa teman sekelasnya yang juga ikut nongkrong.

Di meja lain, Kai menahan sesak melihat Chanyeol seperti itu. Ia teringat Kyungsoo dan perasaannya jika tau kelakuan Chanyeol yang seperti ini. Apalagi yang Kyungsoo banggakan hanyalah _Fiksi,_ ingin rasanya Kai menyeret Kyungsoo kemari dan menyaksikan kelakuan namja yang selama ini Kyungsoo banggakan.

Kai teringat pertemuannya dengan Kyungsoo beberapa hari yang lalu

 _Ditaman kampus Kai mengajak Kyungsoo untuk duduk bersama. Tapi Kyungsoo menolak_

 _"Aku sudah jadian sama Chanyeol, Kai" Kata Kyungsoo sembari tersenyum lebar._

 _Seperti petir disiang hari bolong Kai maresa seluruh rahangnya kaku tak bisa berkata kata lagi setelah mendengar kata-kata Kyungsoo barusan. Ia menundukkan kepala sekilas sebelum kembali menatap Kyungsoo sembari memaksakan tersenyum._

 _"Chanyeol melarangmu untuk berteman denganku?" Tanya Kai hati-hati. Ia takut pertanyaannya menyinggung Kyungsoo._ _Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil. pertanda bahwa Chanyeol memang melarang Kyungsoo untuk berteman dengan Kai._

 _"Wae? Bukankah kita hanya sebatas teman?"_

 _"Aku mencintainya Kai. aku tak ingin mengecewakannya" Balas Kyungsoo._

 _Kai tersenyum kaku. Ingin sekali ia menyadarkan Kyungsoo bahwa cinta bukan sebuah pengekangan. "Kau terlalu menurutinya kyung. Dia bukan orangtua mu?" sindir Kai_

 _"Memang tapi aku bahagia bersamanya dan aku ingin dia juga bangga padaku ketika aku menuruti apapun maunya"_

 _Tiba-tiba saja Kai merasa bahwa Kyungsoo adalah yeoja terbodoh yang pernah ia temui. Sedemikian jatuh cintanya sampai membutakan Kyungsoo 'Cinta bukan seperti itu Kyung!' kalimat itu ingin sekali Kai teriakan tepat ditelinga Kyungsoo. Tapi Kai memilih pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih terpaku ditempatnya._

Dan beberapa meter didepannya Kai menyaksikan kebrengsekan Chanyeol, ingin rasanya menghampiri Chanyeol dan meninju hidung namja itu. Kai hampir lepas kendali ketika ia melihat Chanyeol semakin mesra dengan yeoja-yeoja itu. Kai memutuskan untuk pergi karna tidak kuat menahan diri untuk tetap berada disana. Kai memacu motor sportnya membelah jalanan kota seoul dan menghentikan motor sportnya di sebuah kompleks perumahan. Ia duduk diatas motornya dan menyalakan rokok, matanya tak henti melihat ke sebuah jendela yang setengah terbuka dilantai dua. Hisapan rokok pertama sungguh membuat sesaknya lenyap sedikit demi sedikit.

Sedangkan yang berada didalam kamar yang Kai lihat tampak seorang yeoja yang sedang panik dan risau. Sedari tadi ia menggenggam hp nya mencoba menghubungi seseorang tapi tetap tak berhasil. Sementara dibawah jendela Kai masih terdiam memandang jendela itu. Rokoknya sisa setengah. Kai bisa menebak perasaan Kyungsoo sekarang, ia melihat sendiri Chanyeol berkali-kali me- _reject_ telepon sewaktu mereka dikafe yang sama tadi. Pasti itu dari Kyungsoo dan tentunya Chanyeol tidak ingin diganggu.

Kai ingin sekali menelepon Kyungsoo dan menyuruhnya turun agar Kyungsoo tak lagi gelisah memikirkan Chanyeol tapi hati Kai melarangnya untuk melakukan itu. Kai kembali mengenakan helmnya dan mematikan putung rokoknya dengan injakan kaki. lalu memacu motornya menembus angin malam meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang kesepian. Membiarkan hatinya bertambah sakit dengan membiarkan Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya tentang keberadaan seseorang yang ia puja. Membiarkan Kyungsoo tau sendiri, siapa Chanyeol yang sebenarnya?

* * *

-0o0-

* * *

"Good morning sayang" Sapa Chanyeol ketika menemukan Kyungsoo sedang duduk dibangku taman kampus. Kyungsoo memasang wajah cemberut.

"Aku ngambek nih!"kata Kyungsoo dengan jengkel. "Kau kemana saja tadi malam?"

"Mian tadi malam aku ketiduran. maaf ya" Rayu Chanyeol yang akhirnya membuat membuat Kyungsoo meleleh. Mereka berdua pun kembali mesra

Sementara sekitar lima belas meter dari mereka berdua, tampak seseorang namja berdiri mendengarkan obrolan mereka. Hati namja itu kembali sakit sepeti ditusuk. Namja itu meninjukan kepalan tangannya ke sebuah tiang didepannya. Ia benci menemukan pemandangan yang menyesakkan ini. Entah sampai kapan ia harus menahan perasaannya dan membiarkan orang yang ia cintai berada diujung jurang yang penuh duri.

"Meski berjuta waktu terlampaui tanpa dirimu. Aku tak akan pernah bosan menunggu kehadiran mu" Kim Jongin

TBC~~

Annyeong All

Mian minggu kemarin ga post:V harap maklum Nay ulangan jadi delay hihi...


End file.
